¿Sabes? - Lo sé
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Dos reflexiones chiquitas de Francis y Matthew y del modo en el que cada uno ve al otro, así como la relación que comparten. / ¡Franadá!
1. Francis Side - ¿Sabes?

Aún rescatando fics viejos de Hetalia, y me encuentro con este cosito pequeño de mi OTP. Es chiquito, pero denle una oportunidad. Este primer capítulo se basa en los pensamientos de Francis, como pueden ver en el título n_n. ¡A leer!

* * *

_Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a un japonés adorable, llamado Hidekazu Himaruya._

* * *

¿Sabes...?

Sé que no soy la persona más perfecta del mundo, sé que estoy lleno de errores, y lo reconozco.  
Sé que me hice de un nombre y de una fama que antes no me importaba, pero que ahora ensucia la percepción que tienes sobre mí, mon cheri.  
Mi nombre es Francis y mi apellido es Amour, eso bien lo sabes, siempre lo supiste…

Oh Mattieu, eras tan pequeño, tan frágil que me provocaba cuidarte, verte desprotegido era suficiente motivo para mover cielo y tierra por tu bien y tu sonrisa.  
Y después ese bastardo inglés te arrancó de mi lado, y parte de mi vida se fue contigo.  
Porque ese niño pequeño que eras entonces, era toda mi vida y toda mi esperanza; fuiste quien me trajo a la vida cuando creía haber muerto.  
Fuiste quien con una amable sonrisa me enseñó que todavía tenía amor en mi corazón, y que ese fuerte sentimiento solo a ti te pertenecía.

Mon petit… a veces me pregunto hasta donde llega el límite de tu inocencia…  
Me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de soportar mis estupideces? Mis infidelidades…  
Mis deslices de una noche…  
Cómo puedes sonreírme calmado, asentir con la cabeza y decir que me perdonas…  
Que yo no tengo la culpa…  
Que te acostumbraste a eso…

Eres todo lo que tengo; cuando menos imaginé te volviste todo para mí…  
Perfecto, único, sublime como nadie y dulce como tu maple.  
Eres lo que buscaba, lo que mi alma rota ansiaba…  
Y ahora cuando te hallé, siento que empiezo a perderte.

Pardon… No soy lo que quisiera ser para ti  
No te merezco mi niño, porque eres un tesoro…  
Mi tesoro, el pequeño por el que me desvivía en mi juventud  
Por quien volvía a casa para verle sonreír.

Yo te amo…  
Siempre te amé Matt… siempre…  
Siempre que necesité alguien en quien descansar mi alma  
Aparecías tú con una sonrisa tan hermosa que me hacía olvidarme de mi oscuridad.

Soy la nación del amor, pero es irónico…  
No puedo hacer nada por el niño que se robó mi corazón.  
Mi fe se va con las virtudes que me viste…  
Ahora ves que solo te hago sufrir entre risas,  
Que soy muy bueno en estrujarte el corazón con lo que soy.

Pero si sé algo mi niño, y es una de las cosas por las que te amo locamente…  
Es que tú eres la única persona del mundo que me entiende;  
Tú eres mi luz y mi vida. Y nada va a cambiar eso jamás…

* * *

-Explota de feels- asdasd... ¡En serio que lo necesitaba! QvQ Los pensamientos de Francis, traté de hacerlos así, una de las cosas por las que amoro el Franadá es que son una relación algo compleja en lo que Francis es difícil de ser fiel. Sé que con el tiempo puede, pero de principio no le sería fácil y se sentiría mal si hiriera a su petit... por eso amo que haga tal sacrificio. Es simplemente puro ese amor, con matices por ahí, pero me encanta lo adorables que son. En fin, ¿Reviews? n_n


	2. Matthew Side - Lo sé

Aquí yo, con la otra cara de la moneda, ahora con los pensamientos de Mattie :3 [La idea me la dio en un review **Nami-Luna LinusMantita**, la tomé en cuenta, grazie por ello ;v; ] En fincito, aquí está lo que piensa Mattie nvn/

* * *

_Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a un japonés adorable, llamado Hidekazu Himaruya._

* * *

Lo sé…

La primera vez que te vi, aunque vi que eras alguien hermoso, supe de inmediato que no eras el Dios que mi pueblo creía.  
En muchos años adelante, supe que no eras la persona ejemplar que me obligué por años a creer que eras, que tu sonrisa no siempre significaba algo bueno.  
Yo soy Mattieu Williams, así fue como tú me nombraste. Y no reniego de ello…

Francis, a pesar de todas las cosas que todo el mundo diga sobre ti, y de las cosas que digas de ti mismo, sé que no eres el pervertido sin corazón del que todos te catalogan.  
Tú fuiste la primera persona que se preocupó verdaderamente por mí. El único que me vio por lo que era y me hizo brillar…  
Tú me sacaste del olvido, me diste una sonrisa, me regalaste tu corazón y tu vida.  
Francis, tú eres la razón para que ahora sea una orgullosa y poderosa nación, tú eres quien me dijo que valía algo, que no debía avergonzarme de mí mismo.

Ma lumière… no te eches de la culpa de nada, no te atormentes más…  
A mí no me importa tener que esperar toda una madrugada para que vuelvas a casa, mientras vuelvas de una sola pieza.  
No me importa saber que a veces no puedes con tus hormonas y pasan las cosas que pasan…  
Sabiendo eso yo te acepté en mi alma…  
Sabiendo eso y lo que dolería, te abrí los brazos una y otra vez…

No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber, que significo algo para ti, no tienes idea… es como si fuera navidad todos los días…  
Francis, tú eres un regalo, un regalo que el cielo me dio.  
¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien tan brillante y grandioso como tú?  
Yo soy el que tiene miedo de perderte… yo no tengo mucho que ofrecer.

Yo no soy lo suficientemente genial o valiente  
Yo solo sé callarme la boca y asentir con la cabeza, tragándome las palabras.  
En todos estos años no he aprendido nada de ti, nada…  
Me da coraje saber que a estas alturas no tengo ni un poco de tu gallardía o elegancia.

Yo te amo…  
Desde siempre Francis, tú me salvaste…  
Y las pocas cosas que puedo hacer por ti o decirte, son nada comparado a cómo me remueve el alma el que me digas que me amas…  
Me da alegría saber que alguien como yo, tan solitario, tan olvidado puede ser parte del corazón de la nación más amorosa del mundo. Me siento tan honrado…

Tú me enseñaste lo que significa querer a alguien, con sus cosas buenas y malas.  
Con el solo hecho de existir, ya has hecho bastante por mí.  
Solo recupera la fe en ti mismo. Yo nunca dejaré de creerte, nunca.  
No me importa llorarte, no me importa tener celos, no me importa sufrir…  
Es bello sufrir por la persona a la que se ama, ¿Acaso no se trata de eso el amor?

Y tú me enseñaste el romanticismo, y tú me has enseñado que lo bueno siempre vence al final…  
Creeré que en algún momento dejarás de atormentarte y tus alas volverán a crecer…  
Hasta entonces seguiré creyendo, porque tú eres quien me enseñó a volar.

* * *

Y eso gentita, acá los acabo de matarlos de coma diabético :3 (?) xDDD pero en fin pues, espero les haya gustado, que me esforcé y me dejé llevar por los feels que me da esta pareja ;v;~ Bueno eso, ¿Un review? ovo7

Edit: Fusionándolo con ¿Sabes? Para no hacer mucho Spam de drabbles (?) xD


End file.
